New Hope
by SammyLove01
Summary: After being left for dead in London Susan will finally be reunited with her family, the home she had always loved, as well as the man. However another war is on the rise and Pevensie's must fight one more with all their friends by their sides
1. Prologue

**Prologue;**

She lay on the cold hard ground in the fetal position as silent tear poured down her cheeks. The cold rain pelted down on her shaking body mixing with the blood from her many wounds as thunder cracked through the night sky. The men who had done this to had made jokes as they tortured her mercilessly stripping everything that she was and everything she had ever been. Each had taken his turn with her then had another go as they found it so fun. Her dress lay around her in shreds but she could care less about that. She shook uncontrollably from the cold and the pain from her wounds as she felt her life slowly slip away from her. She didn't really care though.

Her life had been nothing since her family had been killed by that train crash only two years ago and it hadn't been much before that even. Not since she was taken away from her home. Her friends. The man she _loved_. She had forced herself to forget in an effort to protect her heart but it had not worked. She was never the same person after that. And because of it she now lay broken on the cold ground of the forest as she waited for death that she knew was coming for her. If the stab wound on her stomach didn't kill her the cold winter rain that was slowly turning to ice and snow surely would.

A strangled sob left her lips as she closed her eyes and allowed visions of her home to comfort her as she waited for death to consume her soul.

In her minds eye she saw her family and friends sitting on a grassy field having a picnic. She saw the beautiful landscape of Narnia. She saw the man that she loved holding her close to him. How could she turn her

Susan Pevensie the Gentle Queen of Narnia finally allowed her belief to consume her once more she awaited her death.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Caspian sat on the beach in front of Cair Paravel late one evening. It was a relatively warm night with a gentle breeze blowing over the sea. His mind was off in it's own little world as it so often was these days. He missed the woman that had always been able to make his heart beat faster at just the thought of her. Queen Susan held his heart and he had not seen her in so long. All he wanted was to see her smiling face. The other Pevensie's had returned after an accident in their home world but Susan was not with them and Aslan said that she may never return unless something changed. What that something was he didn't know.

He didn't know what that something was and neither did the others but they all hoped that she would join them once more.

"Caspian." a voice called. He looked up and quickly bowed when he saw the Great Lion approaching him. "Rise Son of Adam. I bring you news of the one you so dearly miss."

"Susan?" he breathed.

"Yes dear one. Come walk with me." Caspian stood and walked next to the lion. "Susan has had a hard life since her family was killed in her world. She had closed herself off to everything and everyone there and it seems that I made a grave mistake." Caspian looked sharply at the lion. Aslan chuckled. "Yes dear one even I make mistakes. Susan had given up on her belief in Narnia because of pain. It seems that it hurt her more then I realized to be taken from here." The two stopped and Aslan turned to him. "It is time that her pain end and I ask that you bring her here. Do you accept?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Now you must realize that when you find her it will be a hard sight to see."

"I understand Aslan. What of Peter? Is he not coming?"

"No only you can go."

Caspian nodded. "Alright. What do I have to do?"

"Walk through the door." Aslan nodded his head to a door that had not been there before.

Taking a breath Caspian walked forward and put his hand on the doorknob slowly pushing it open.

When he stepped through he was in a forest and there was snow falling. When he looked down he saw five sets of foot prints, and one of them were clearly the size of a womans; it looked as though she had been struggling to get away. This was confirmed when he followed the trail and found a women's shoe. The further he walked the heavier his heart felt.

It was when he saw the blood that had him running. He ran following the trail to where it lead. What he saw nearly had his heart leaping out of his chest.

There lay Susan covered in the tattered remains of her dress cover in blood and a light dusting of snow. He ran to her side and carefully crouched down. "Oh Susan." he whispered as he saw the state she was in. Her body was covered in bruises, deep, ugly, bleed slashes that looked to be from a knife, and he could clearly see the few broken bones in her ribcage. He looked around and saw a heavy cloak laying on the ground. Quickly he went and got it before returning to her side and wrapping it around her small frame. She whimpered as she was being moved from the pain he knew she was feeling. "Shh it's ok Susan. I'm taking you home." he whispered in her ear as he lifted her into his arms.

"H-home?" she croaked brokenly.

Caspian felt his own tears clog his throat as he held her to him. She sounded so...lost. Like she had given up on life. "Yes home. To Narnia." With those words he felt the little strength that was in her body fade away as she slumped against him.

The door that had brought him to this world appeared again and Caspian stepped through it once again as he carried the precious woman in his arms.

* * *

Everything hurt. Even her hair hurt.

Was she dead? No she didn't think so. If she were dead she didn't think she would be in this much pain. Through the pain though she felt…..safe. Like she was where she was suppose to be. She didn't understand it one bit.

"Oh Susan….I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." a voice said. She knew that voice. But where from? It was so familiar to her but she couldn't place him. "I should never have brushed off what you were feeling." the voice continued. "If I hadn't maybe you wouldn't be in so much pain. You could have returned with us. None of this would have happened." Something wet hit the back of her hand. Was that a tear? "Please Su you have to wake up. We all miss you."

Something in the man's voice called to her. She had to open her eyes. But she couldn't. her eyes felt like they were glued shut and she was just so tired. After a few more attempts she was finally able to pry her eyelids open. When her eyes focused on the person above her she saw a mop of blond hair. "P-peter?" she asked. Her voice sounding as though it were being dragged through a grinder. "H-how? Yo-you're dead."

Peter gave her a large smile but she could see the sadness in his eyes. "We never really died Su. Edmund, Lucy, and I are were brought here to Narnia." He stroked her hair out of her face like he had done so many times when she was a little girl. "You've been brought here too Su. You get to live here in Narnia for the rest of your life."

Tears slid down her cheeks. "P-plese tell me I'm not dreaming. I-I don't think I co-could handle it. Pl-please tell m-me this is real."

He hated seeing the fear and sadness in his sister's eyes. He hated seeing how broken she looked from whatever it was that she had gone through. Caspian had told him his suspicions, and Peter prayed they were wrong, but after seeing the injuries his younger sister had...it was hard not to suspect what the same things and as the Tamaranian. "It's no dream. You're really back in Narnia and you're here to stay."

Susan couldn't hold back the tears anymore and burst out crying. Peter carefully reached around her and lifted her small frame into his arms so he could hug her. "I-I thought I'd ne-never see you again. I-I thought I'd b-be alone forever."

"Oh Su that's never gonna happen. You won't ever be alone again. Edmund and Lucy can't wait to see you. I sent them a message and they're on their way home right now from visiting another country to see you. They'll be here soon."

"Ho-how did I get here?"

"Aslan. He sent Caspian to get you and he brought you home. You've been unconscious for about two weeks Su."

"A-aslan didn't forget about me?"

"I could never forget about you Gentle Queen." a deep voice rumbled over by the open balcony. Both siblings looked over and saw the Great Lion sitting in the open doors. He stepped forward and walked to the bed. "I must apologize Dear One. I had left you in your home world because I thought you had….given up on Narnia. I wanted you to regain who you were before I brought you back. I never realized that you never gave up but simply missed it so much that you buried it. I should have looked deeper. For that I am truly sorry for all the pain I have put you through."

"Oh Aslan. It's not your fault." Susan said around her tears as she held her brother tightly. "I buried my belief so deep that even I thought I had forgotten."

"You have had a hard life Dear One, the hardest of all your siblings, and now it is time for the pain to end. You will live in Narnia for the rest of your days with you family. Lucy and Edmund should be here in three days time to see you. They are very excited to know that their sister is back," Aslan nodded his head to the two before making his way out of the room.

"Su...what happened to you?" Peter asked.

Susan buried her face in her brothers chest as she cried harder. "I-it was so horrible." she whispered. "I was at a ball that one of the girls I worked with was holding. The brother of her date needed someone to go with and she asked me to go with him I hadn't gone out in some time so I agreed. He seemed nice enough and I was actually having an ok time with him. H-he asked me if I wanted to go outside for a few minutes to cool off from all the dancing….I agreed..Oh Peter I never felt more stupid in my life. He-he had some friends out there waiting for us...I-I tried to go back in saying I needed to go to the ladies room but he wouldn't let me go. Th-they dragged me out into the woods an-and-"

"Shhh it's ok it's over now." Peter said as he held her tightly. "No one is _ever_ going to hurt you again. I promise Susan. No one will ever touch you again."


End file.
